lifeweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothership Epsilon
Mothership Epsilon - 'This Zil'nar Ultra-Light-Scout-Mothership was deployed to examine the populace of Alteris - in particular the Tullis and Vok'ra'shata regions. The crew of this defected during the start of experimention on sentient beings and during the conflict the vessel lost it's Main gun. In order to stay alive they chose to submerge the vessel within the oceans of one of Alteris' moons. Two hundred and thirty years later the crew of Epsilon are maintaining a close eye on the TSC and the remaining Zil'nar scouts. They have targeted Lifeworker Alteris as a potential contact as they have documented evidance of him capturing a crew of Sectoids rather than killing them. They are also aware that these Sectoids now work for the Lifeworker and provide him with a basic understanding of their technology. They are in contact with several members of Kappa's crew and have been preparing for a revolte to deal with their loyalist Captain. This vessel is equiped with a Micro Factory and is designated as a Tier-2 vessel - however later modifications place it between Tiers 4 and Tier 5 Overview 'Design ' The design of the Epsilon is that of a typical Zil'nar vessel - retaining a saucer like design with the addition of a smaller secondary saucer. These vessels are designed to keep running for a thousand years without needing repairs but due to the Tier - System this vessel requires the support of it's fellow motherships in order to prevent defections. The main section of the craft is split into two layers of quater-sections which can be quickly removed and replaced in a plug and play style system when Captains' upgrade in rank. This is done to prevent having to produce an entirely new vessel - however they have the resources to do this. A bonus of this compartmentalisation allows crews to isolate sections in the event of danger - however as proved during the capture of Mothership Zeta this program can be overiden by any 'Systems ''Experimental Short-Range Slipspace Drive'' Constructed by Researcher Vort so they could travel to areas without activating their main-drive and in doing so avoid detection from the advanced sensors of Mothership Alpha and Phi. It occupies the main-cannon chamber and is constructed from materials scavanged from one of the Deadland realms. During activation it draws energy from the weapons' conduit and uses this energy to stimulate subspace in order to open a slipspace tunnel. This is the second version of this drive as the original used a variant of the Lantea Hyper-space drive, but this caused a noticeable energy flare which Alpha and Phi would be able to track. ''Enhanced Shield Grid'' The original power conduits which fed the shield system were destroyed during the battle against their former allies and as a result they required replacement. During this process these conduits were enchanced to take the energy load generated when all power is re-routed to bolster their defense. This modification took well over a decade to complete thanks to the limitations of the Micro Factory which they were equiped with. ''Incomplete Molecular Constructor In an attempt to attain a faster method of producing materials rather than waiting for mining droids to locate, mine and refine the base materials which the Mirco Factory would then slowly turn into parts. The crew of Epsilon attempted to reconstruct a Molecular constructor. However due to a lack of several key minerals they were unable to complete the device. ''Isolated Teleportation System '' To avoid suffering incursions from their former allies the crew rebuilt the Teleportion system of Epsilon to prevent others from entering their vessel. However this means it is impossible to use the teleportation systems of their enemies. After joining the Lifeworkers this sytem was updated to use the Teleporters of the TSC. ''VIS-Accumulation System Created following the failed attempt to produce a Molecular constructor the VIS-Accumulation System gathers the magical energy from the Moon. This has allowed them to research several Magi-Tec items - including a shape changing spell which allowed them to explore Alteris. They have taken a deep intrest in observing the Lifeworkers as well as exploring devastated Regions of the world. ''Artifical Oblivion Gate Replacing the Biological Experimentation Labs this facility contains an artifically made portal capable of connecting to several oblivion realms. At present it has only managed to connect to three Deadland Realms which it cycles through via random choice - Researcher Malar is slowly working to correct this problem and has contacted members of the Arcane university in the Tamriel region in the hopes that they might provide some light on the situation. After several failed attempts any further attempts to modify the gate were abandoned and instead a permenant connection was made to the Deadlands Realm which they seized. In the event that the vessel is forced to move additional power is required to maintain the portal - this energy drain is magnified when entering the atmosphere and during use of the Slipspace drive the portal is forcefully disconnected to prevent damage to equipment. 'Locations' ''Micro-Factory ''Weapons-lab'' ''Crew-Quarters'' ''Bridge'' ''Hanger'' ''Cargo-Hold'' ''Magic-Research-Lab'' 'Known Crew' 'Artifacts Onboard' 'Currently Researching' 'History ' '(Just Ignore this) '